User blog:TheClydesdalePegasus149/Animated Gifs guide
Here's something I never thought I would make a guide about it: Gifs. You see a ton of gifs I made when I upload the episode screenshots. The reason why I apply gifs is because since the show is anime influence, I thought it could be fun to create them. Here's a secret on how I made the gifs for this wiki. Unlike screenshoting the episodes, these are the easy steps you can take to create them for the galleries. The site I uses to make the gifs is EZGIF Video to Gif, which I recommended if you want to use that to create your gifs without making them feel wonky. How I use EZGIF The first step is that you have to do is download the episode online and select it from your computer (yeah, for some reason it didn't work if you copy and paste the URL of the YouTube video). After you click "Upload video!" and wait patiently for it to upload, figure out which scene did you want to make a gif by using the start time and end time (both in seconds). Once you figure out what you want for your gif, click on "Convert to Gif!". What I really like about EZGIF is that if you feel that the gif you made seems a bit off like a single frame appears in your gif, you can remove that frame the gif by clicking on "Frames". In "Frames", click on the red "Skip" button to remove the frame and your gif will be alright. Gif examples I usually create a gif that contains stuff like humor or have an "anime effect" called screen tones, but you're free to choose whatever scene you want to create your gifs. Here're a few that I did. Screen tones "Screen tones" are backgrounds behind one or two characters during important scenes, representing the characters' emotions rather than showing the surroundings behind the characters. "Screen tone" happens whenever the character is surprised, scared, in love, running/speeding off (it's called "speed stripes", according to TV Tropes), etc. Skater Boy - Will crying.gif Skater Boy - Michelle notices Sam.gif Animal Attraction - La Catrina Lilith laughing.gif Fad In - Michelle have enough.gif Looking for Dory - Julia surprised.gif Father's Day - Sam and Lilith racing.gif Skater Boy - Sam and Will to the rescue.gif Skater Boy - Michelle on dareway.gif Surprise Party - The Indie Girls' gift idea.gif Fashion Fake - Will's ducklip.gif Fad In - Julia petting Dior.gif Humor I usually take any funny scene and put it as a gif. Feel free to create a gif for a scene that you found humorous. Everybody Hates Me - Julia bugging Lilith for days.gif|The best gif I ever made. Looking for Dory - Witch Michelle and Cat Julia.gif Father's Day - Mr. Fairchild struggling to play video game.gif Father's Day - Michelle slams the clothing iron.gif Stupid Cupid - Mr. Grasso and Madame Forbes.gif Fad In - James Fairchild getting hitted by Michelle's phone.gif Fashion Fake - Windfield and Grasso greeting each other.gif Other Gifs I made Like I said, you're free to choose whatever scene you want to create your gifs. Here're a few that I did that didn't fit the humor or screen tones category. Stupid Cupid - You take the bait!.gif Stupid Cupid - Lilith figuring out the science of love.gif Animal Attraction - Armando with floating hearts.gif Fad In - Michelle distracting the students.gif Fashion Fake - Julia and Rita face-to-face.gif Looking for Dory - Hypnotized.gif Surprise Party - Dory and Rita greeting Julia.gif Looking for Dory - Michelle with soccer ball.gif Father's Day - Mr. Fairchild feeding the birds.gif Father's Day - Michelle's friends calling their fathers.gif Father's Day - Fighting video game.gif Lilith Had a Little Hen - K.T..gif Fashion Fake - Julia crying.gif Category:Blog posts